parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative session 16/09/15
Official vote tally for the legislative session that took place on the 16th of September. Speaker: '''Catharsis Independent !!1454IPHMCm8 '''Shitposter’s Faggotlord Bill "All name/tripfags in Parliament threads henceforth be known as faggotlords. Proposed by Anonymous 90z4eu6+q, Seconded by Kai Leng, Illusive Man." 'AYES' Trotsky Front !!H1mG6NpxhnN Duke Nigron Brigade !D7Tvd7HA8s 'NAYS' Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Initiate Stomana of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!67uBO0D/l9s Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Supreme Justice Warg Front !!AYzPjhgf4V1 Tigram Soc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu Maximilien Robespierre Independent !!mFO9FTClKX+ 'ABSTAINS' 'TOTAL: 2 Aye, 11 Nay, 0 Abstain - MOTION FAILED' 'Pedro’s Morality Bill' "All future bills and legislation must respect Christian morals. Every law must bow to our Lord" 'AYE' Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Initiate Stomana •of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!67uBO0D/l9s Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Smedly Butler • NATO !YTqj552DV2 Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu 'NAY' Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D Duke Nigron Brigade !D7Tvd7HA8s Maximilien Robespierre Independent !!mFO9FTClKX+ Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Tigram Soc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Supreme Justice Warg Front !!AYzPjhgf4V1 'ABSTAIN' '5 Aye, 9 Nay, 0 Abstain - MOTION FAILED' 'Anon Rights Bill:' > anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times > anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place > anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/ > anonymous posters cannot second bills > anonymous posters cannot vote on bills 'AYE' Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G Supreme Justice Warg Front !!AYzPjhgf4V1 Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Duke Nigron Brigade !D7Tvd7HA8s CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 'NAY' Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Initiate Stomana •of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!67uBO0D/l9s Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s 'ABSTAIN' Smedly Butler • NATO !YTqj552DV2 Tigram Soc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ '10 AYE, 4 NAY, 2 ABSTAIN - MOTION PASSES' 'RMCC Initiative 001: Operation: No Mo' Gibsmedat' Operation: No Mo’ Gibsmedat Lays the groundwork for a largely social media campaign to combat the flagrant, mass-media pro-”refugee” propaganda. Article I. The RMCC, once it had collected sufficient material to begin, will create an infographic and copypasta to launch a recruitment campaign within /pol/, /b/, and other sympathetic boards and/or websites. The goal herein is simple: inspire and direct the people of /pol/ (and beyond) to take up keyboards, arms, and whatever other resources available to them to combat the refugee/migrant crisis, offer an alternate point of view to the flagrant media-perpetuated propaganda (the truth, as we see it), and turn the tide of public opinion against our elected officials and mass media. Section I. The social media campaign, and any real life efforts, should take great pains to avoid being overtly racist. The goal here, as is stated above, is turn as many people to our thinking as possible, which will not happen if we are dismissed as racists. We should use facts (we cannot help the world through Immigration; many of these so-called “refugees” are economic migrants; demographics of the “refugee” flow, how many of them are fit men opposed to starving women and children; that ISIS claims to have infiltrated the refugee flow by the thousands, etc) to our advantage and allow people to draw their own conclusions. While more “extremist” opinions and posts will, and should, have their place they shouldn’t be at the core of the campaign. Section II. The campaign will begin by hijacking existing tags, the better to ensure as many people see it as possible, and then shifting the focus depending on the collected material (say RMCC or /pol/ has collected images of others who have died in the Syrian conflict or elsewhere in the world, specifically children, and couple it with #whereismyhashtag) and the creativity of those participating. 'AYE' Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Tigram Soc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ Initiate Stomana •of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!67uBO0D/l9s Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu 'NAY' Kai Leng Eugenics !!p6baA0WWtFD 'ABSTAIN' Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D '11 AYE, 1 NAY, 1 ABSTAIN - MOTION PASSES' 'THE LOKI BILL' "The Loki Bill - No legislation shall be passed that would force the disbanding of a political party or ban them from participation in parliament. " 'AYE' Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Supreme Justice Warg Front !!AYzPjhgf4V1 Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu Tigram Soc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ 'NAY' Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 may Party !Z.8jl5I9hE ABSTAIN Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ '5 YAY, 5 NAY, 2 ABSTAIN - THE MOTION FAILS' 'The Independent Registration Act' Require all Members of Parliament without party affiliation to create a basic wiki page with bullet points of at least two political beliefs before they could run for public office, excluding the position of speaker. 'AYE' Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ may Party !Z.8jl5I9hE Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu The Kingrepublic !E9k1wjKgHI Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg 'NAY' Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D Duke Nigron Brigade !D7Tvd7HA8s Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ 'ABSTAIN' Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj '7 YEA, 5 NAY, 1 ABSTAIN - MOTION PASSES' 'Operation Anonymous Bloc' >tl;dr -- If Trump is the Republican Candidate, Anons from NY / tristate area (regardless of party) shall try and swing the state. Much lulz will be had if the Dems lose it. It will take Trump fact sticker tags or flyers. But, if it gains momentum and Trump does win the NY, we will go down in the record books. 'AYE' Daniel Borde • Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s Mussolini•Fascist !lE2N40P902 Overlord Romanicus • of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ Kai Leng Cerberus !!p6baA0WWtFD Prince Pedro • Party !!0mQa78IAioT 'NAY' Knight Person Soc !!zCzoN0ylmOu CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ The Kingrepublic !E9k1wjKgHI Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 'ABSTAIN' may Party !Z.8jl5I9hE Illusive Man PM-Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T '5 YEA, 6 NAY, 3 ABSTAIN - THE MOTION FAILS'